


Snow Over Manhattan

by Octoberchild



Category: The Bold Type, kadena - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberchild/pseuds/Octoberchild
Summary: A blizzard traps Kat & Adena at Scarlet
Relationships: Kat Edison & Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the news of a snowed in episode (TBT S4.ep12), directed by Melora Hardin, I wrote this lil fic about Kadena 🤞🏼. Hope you like it.

Adena had been working permanently and full-time at Scarlet for over four months now. Her first two months were away on assignment in their Paris office, but the last two-plus were back in the Safford building. Prior to her first physical day at Scarlet’s Manhattan office, she had showed up at the familiar Chelsea loft and had a serious face-to-face conversation with Kat about boundaries, professionalism in the workplace, and their breakup being permanent. Although very emotional, and especially harder for Adena, they both understood the ending of their relationship was for the best. They were to move on and date other people, if the opportunity arose.

On this particular winter’s day Adena had been taking studio pictures of models splayed over a large soft mattress, for the next dot com issue. It was the end of a long busy day and the models and staff were all sent home. Everyone had vacated the building early for the evening, but Kat, Jane and Adena had stayed late. Late enough that a menacing blizzard quickly moved over Manhattan, blanketing the entire island, paralyzing the entire neighborhood. No transit could get in nor out.

\- - - - -  
“Welp, I just heard over the weather app that Al Roker says we are all snowed in for the next 36 hours,” Kat clamored out to Jane, who was standing by the loud copier churning out her report. They were the only two employees left on the 38th floor.

“Oh crud, and here I was hoping to run to my salon for a late-night facial with Flora. I knew we should have listened to Sutton and left three hours ago,” Jane lamented.

“Sorry Tiny Jane, no facial for you tonight. Just find a sofa and blanket to cuddle under,” Kat said giving herself a hug and putting on a silly grin for her friend. She furrowed her forehead, “Hmmm, wonder who else is still in the building?”

Jane walked back to her desk with the warm pages, holding her stomach. “I am so friggin’ hungry, too. Suppose we can’t get Uber Eats to deliver some food for us either.”

“Pff! Come on Jane, if that were possible we’d hop on that Uber and go directly home with our meals.” Kat stood up and stretched her arms high in the air. “Imma gonna go explore and hit up all the vending machines for our dinner. In the meantime, you look through the break room fridge to see if there are any good leftovers and alcoholic drinks hidden away. Be back shortly!” Jane watched as Kat rushed out of the bullpen with her lush curls bouncing up and down, wallet and phone in hand.

“Good luck and don’t take too long. I’ll miss you!” Jane yelled.

\- - - - -  
Kat took the stairs down floor-by-floor, hitting up all the vending machines she could find, buying every bag of Doritos and M&M’s possible. When she got down to the 31st floor, she stopped for a quick pee in the ladies’ room. Startled by someone suddenly exiting the first stall as she entered the space, Kat dropped her loot on the floor. “Shit! Oh gosh, A-Adena you are still here? I didn’t expect you to be at Scarlet this late, too.”

“Yes Kat, I had to finish editing and then I made the mistake of calling my sister before leaving work.” Adena carefully stepped over Kat’s food and stood in front of the sink, washing her hands. “She works the graveyard shift at the lab on Wednesdays, and we spoke for over two hours. And, since the studio is like a cave without windows, I failed to see the heavy snow building up outside. Now I’m going to try and walk to the metro station to head on home,” Adena spoke moving both hands, palm up, under the roaring hand dryer.

“Oh, no, no, no, no!” Kat shook her index finger at the photographer, “That would be very dangerous and suicidal. They said everyone should remain inside for the next 36 hours or so, until we get clearance that it’s ok.” Kat pulled out her phone and played Adena the latest weather advisory. Together they watched until Kat’s cellphone gave her a ‘Low Battery’ warning.

Adena let out a big sigh and rubbed her neck with her hand, “Well, this is very inconvenient, but Mother Nature does as she pleases.”

Kat let out a low chuckle and set her phone to low battery power mode, locking it and stuffing it into her blazer pocket. “Yeah, we have to just hunker down and relax here all night,” she shrugged her shoulders and Adena mimicked her. The two stood looking awkwardly at each other for a few seconds then Adena walked past Kat to exit the restroom, stopping in front of the door.

“Well then, I better just go back to the studio and figure things out. It’s going to be a long night and we might as well get some rest.”

“Yes, yes indeed.”

“Bye,” Adena smiled and reached for the door handle.

“Wait...hey...do you have dinner plans? I mean, do you have anything to eat in your desk?”

Adena looked down towards the small bags still on the shiny tile floor, “Uhm, not really. But you look like you’ve found a goldmine of snacks.” She chuckled and watched Kat bend down to re-collect the items.

Kat chuckled back, “Yes, lots of carbs and sugar. But it’ll have to do.” She reached out her hand and handed Adena a couple of bags of Doritos. “Here you go, I have spares and I wouldn’t want you to starve tonight.”

Adena grinned widely and took the offered snacks, “Thank you, is perfect.” She held them close to her chest, “Goodnight, Kat.”

“Goodnight, Adena.”

\- - - - -  
After Kat finished using the facilities, she grabbed all her snacks off of the baby changing station where she set them, and headed out down the hall towards the photo studio. The heavy wooden door squeaked as she opened it and entered the large place. Adena was powering down a computer on a tall rolling cart she used during her photoshoot, and she peered around a heavy black curtain on the opposite end of the room, “Hi?”

“Hey, it’s me again.”

“Hey you again.”

“Sooo, I wanted to also give you this,” Kat walked up to the artist’s side, holding out her hand and two bags of M&M’s.

Adena cocked her head to one side and looked at Kat’s extended hand. “Oh?”

“Yes...your dessert. You can’t just survive on tortilla chips. You need something sweet at the end. And I know you, you love chocolate,” Kat finished with a smile.

Adena let out a quiet laugh and nodded, “Yes, so true. You know me well.” She turned off some warm bright lamps and motioned to Kat, “Here, let’s go sit at my desk and share the goodies. I actually have an apple I can cut in half and also share.”

“Oh swell, let’s add some fruit to our dinner,” Kat jested and followed close behind.

Adena led Kat to her small cubicle and the two spent the next two hours and-a-half sitting together, in deep conversation about work, international politics, and privileged prima donna models. They concurred that their last collaboration on a work assignment went well, and that it was actually not as uncomfortable anymore to see each other daily at Scarlet. All while sharing a Gala apple, five small bags of chips, and three bags of colorful chocolates. Kat stepped out of the room briefly to refill Adena’s hydro flask they were sharing with more water from the filtered hallway drinking fountain, and returned to find Adena had removed her hijab and boots.

Kat stood by her desk just staring down at her long black silky hair, not uttering a word. “Sorry, I just want to get more comfortable and I’m tired. It’s been a long Scarlet day,” Adena half-smiled, running her fingers through her hair as she spoke. Kat could see Adena was worn out with fatigue.

“You don’t have to justify anything to me,” Kat smirked. “Here’s your water.” She placed the bottle down on the desk and Adena’s fingers accidentally grazed her hand as she reached over to grab the bottle Kat offered.

“Thank you, Kat.”

“So where are you planning to sleep tonight? There might be a spare couch in one of our many conference rooms upstairs...if, if you need a place to crash.”

Adena stood up and sauntered past Kat to the other side of the thick black curtain that divided the room. “Oh, come, I actually have the best accommodations in the building tonight,” Adena briefly pulled at Kat’s jacket sleeve as she passed her. “This is the king sized bed we were using with our photoshoot today. And it’s all dressed with a down comforter and pillows. Not bad, huh?”

Kat slowly shook her head and smiled, “No, not bad at all. Jane and I are actually gonna be jealous of you.”

“Well, is okay. You guys can come join me if you like. I won’t mind. Is a big bed.”

Kat paused for a moment in thought, as the offer was tempting and the bed looked comfy. But she decided against it, “Nah, it would crowd your space. Plus you won’t have your hijab on and Jane would want to respect that.”

“Is okay..if you change your mind send me a text and come up,” Adena slowly shrugged her shoulders and blushed at the way Kat was looking at her, with those deep brown eyes that had always given Adena’s heart palpitations, hypnotically putting her into a trance.

Kat stood frozen for a bit, but swiftly snapped herself back into reality and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket, “Oh shit, Jane probably is wondering where I am.” She unlocked her phone and saw she only had two percent battery life, and nine text messages from Jane. “Dammit my phone’s almost dead. And I forgot my spare charger at home today.”

“Oh no, here come. I have my spare you can borrow until the morning.” Adena walked back to her desk and pulled a long cord out of her purse. When she pivoted up and back around, Kat was right behind her, catching her completely off guard. She bumped into the taller woman and froze.

Kat carefully reached over and gently put her hands on Adena’s hips and waited, not knowing how to react next, or if she was overstepping her boundaries. Adena gazed up at her, with a questioning expression. Then she took a step forward and placed her hands on Kat’s upper arms, “Kat?” Adena asked in a breathy voice, dropping the charger from her right hand onto the floor.

Kat tugged and pulled the photographer closer by her hips, until their frames pressed together, and paused again waiting for another indication from Adena on how to proceed. Adena moved both her hands up to cup Kat’s face and pulled her slowly forward until their lips met.

The kiss was soft and gentle, almost shy like they were kissing for the very first time ever. They alternated breaking the kiss, turning their heads, reintroducing their moist lips again and again.

“Adena?” Kat questioned, barely audible. “Can I stay with you tonight?” She separated their lips, pressed their foreheads together, and waited for Adena’s response.

“Yes, Joon. Yes please stay here with me,” Adena responded in a whisper.


	2. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after being snowed in at Scarlet.

Kat felt a warm breeze caressing her face, tossing her loose curls up and around her head. She held firmly to the smaller frame in front of her in line, stating, “We’re next, get ready to absolutely love the view from the top of the Ferris wheel. It’s all I promised and more.” The dark haired angel in her arms turned around and gave her an excited look, then leaned over and locked their lips together, pulling back eventually, “Asheghetam, Kat.”

Kat awoke from deep sleep, but kept her eyes tightly shut, afraid to open them in fear that the previous night was all just some fever dream she had experienced, brought on by eating too many salty chips and chocolates for dinner, and not getting enough needed rest. She feared she was alone lying on an office couch, somewhere on the 38th floor of Scarlet, Jane nearby in slumber, too. But then she felt slight movement and a tugging on her extended arm, realizing her naked torso was pressed up close to the back of another. ‘Am I really still dreaming, or is this really happening,’ she thought. She let out a big, slow sigh then bravely decided to open her eyes to reality.

The room was pitch black and there was a faint humming and electrical smell coming from nearby photo and lighting equipment. Nothing Kat had ever experienced by a bed before. It was also quite brisk, as the building’s temperature was allowed to drop during the evenings, when no one was presumed inside except a skeleton crew of security guards. Just another attempt by Safford to save money, came to mind. She couldn’t feel her left arm, as it had fallen asleep and was wedged under the pillow right next to her, compressed by a heavy weight. Kat gently shifted her bottom hip out a bit, straightening her long legs, trying to get more comfortable, stretching without causing much disturbance. Her hip was beginning to go numb from her current physical position.

“Mmmph,” a soft murmur came from the opposite side of the bed, then movement. “Wha-, what time is it?” A raspy accented voice inquired.

Kat didn’t know the answer to that question, as the room was dark and her arm was pinned down, so she couldn’t even sit up to look around. Plus she hadn’t the faintest idea where her cellphone was, nor if she ever plugged it in hours ago to charge. So, she just slid her head closer to the warm, smooth back directly in front of her and planted soft kisses at a shoulder blade, “Um?”

Her bed mate began to slowly wiggle and yawned, turning over to face her, wrapping her free arm around Kat’s lower back. “Hi you,” Adena whispered, noses rubbing together. It was hard to see the photographer, Kat could barely make out the white of her eyes lined up straight with hers.

“Hi sexy. Can you pinch me so that I know this is not a dream? That you are real and here with me?” Kat quietly laughed and lightly feathered her thumb over Adena’s cheek.

Adena slid her left hand down to Kat’s bottom, pinching her butt cheek. She chuckled and said, “It feels real to me...but I could be also dreaming. Why don’t you kiss me and prove me wrong.”

Kat grinned and leaned closer, gently pressing their lips together. She then shifted and pushed Adena on her back, laying on top, deepening the kiss. “Mmmmm,” she moaned in Adena’s mouth, reaching down with her right hand between her lover’s legs, inserting two fingers inside Adena. “It’s real baby! It. Is. Real,” Kat re-assured.

\- - - - -  
“We can use those white robes hanging on the hooks by the large table over there,” Adena pointed somewhere beyond their bed. “They’re the ones the models use to keep warm between takes. Come, I’ll get up and turn on a light for us to see.”

Kat felt the mattress shift as Adena moved and got up in the darkness. She heard thumps and stumbles around the room until a bright light came on, “Argh, my eyes,” Kat complained and covered her face with both hands.

Adena began to giggle, “Is okay. I told you this room was a cavern. I could grow nice moss in here.” Kat felt a heavy cloth draped over her face. “Here love, put this on. Is very chilly in this cave.” 

Kat sat up and the thick duvet fell from her chest to her lap, feeling a sudden chill. She swiftly donned on the thick robe, “Great, thanks. This will do.” Flipping the covers off of her and bouncing to the edge of the bed, Kat stood tying the robe shut. Adena began to laugh. “What’s so frickin’ funny, Dee?” Kat hadn’t referred to Adena in that manner in a long while, but she liked how it sounded.

Adena covered her mouth with a hand and tried to compose herself, “Is just your hair...is all funny and standing up on one side... Sorry.”

Kat walked over to a large mirror by the adjacent wall and tried to flatten down her curls. “It’s just all in a knot right now. It’s your fault for seducing me last night with your ‘Is a big bed,’” she smiled coyly, “sans a wrap or hair tie.”

“What?” Adena huffed and narrowed her eyes, “As I recall, you were the one that was all handsy and seductive!”

“No way, you can’t blame it all on me,” Kat grabbed a Scarlet ball cap off of a nearby table and tucked her hair inside, twirling back around to face the artist.

“Yes way! It was...mostly...all on you. You and your beautiful hypnotic eyes and gaze...bags of chips and M&M’s. You knew EXACTLY what you were doing to me and you let it happen.” Adena crossed her arms in front of her and pretended to be upset.

Kat gave her a once-over look and smiled smugly. Then walked right up to her, pinning her against a wall, opening up her robe, and kissing her passionately. Adena quickly dropped her arms down and untied Kat’s robe too, melting into Kat’s body, “Mmmmm,” they moaned in unison.

\- - - - -  
The photo studio door gave its familiar squeak as Adena returned inside and back to bed. She kept her desk lamp on for some light and disrobed. Kat re-awoke as the artist settled back under the warm covers, kissing her on the crown of the head, “Your turn. The halls are lit again and quiet. If you want to rinse your mouth, I left you the little bottle of Scope from my purse in the ladies’ room. It’ll have to do since we don’t have toothbrushes.”

“Okay thanks. We’ll have to plan better for the next snow day.” Kat giggled and pushed her curls back, rubbing her eyes. Hmm...let’s try this again.” Kat sat up and stood out of bed, stretching and popping her back. Adena watched her nude backside as she took a couple of steps forward and bent down to pick up her cotton robe off the floor. She slipped it on and secured it, also picking up the red ball cap, gathering her hair into a ponytail and putting it through the cap’s opening. “Okay, I’m also off to find my phone.”

“Oh yeah, forgot to look for my cellphone, too. Before you go, please look at the small clock on my desk and tell me the time.”

A few seconds later Adena heard Kat yell, “It’s 10:33 a.m.,” from beyond the black curtain. “Shit! Jane’s probably frantic looking for me. I’m surprised she hasn’t sent out a search and rescue committee throughout the whole building. Imma gonna go to the potty then head upstairs to look for her.” Kat found her cellphone still in her blazer pocket, dead . She reached down and grabbed Adena’s power cord and plugged the device to charge at the nearest wall socket, turning around to follow a trail of discarded clothing from Adena’s desk to the king sized bed. At the bedside ottoman, she sat down to put on her panties and jeans, Kat then slipped on her Nike’s without socks. She also kept the white robe on without a bra. “Okay, I’m heading out. Stay warm in bed and I’ll bring you down some food.”

“Mmkay. I’m also so desperate for a coffee, Kat.”

“Oh, no prob. I’ll bring you up a cup from our lounge Kurig. Also going to break into Alex’s not-so-secret stash of granola bars and juice pouches for our breakfast. See you shortly!” Kat stood and quickly kissed Adena, rushing out of the studio to use the restroom then take the elevator upstairs.

\- - - - -  
Kat walked into the desolate bullpen and Jane was nowhere to be found. She moved snappily into the break room and prepared two clean travel mugs with fresh coffee and almond milk she kept in the fridge. On her way past Jane’s desk she left a brief note on a small post-it, ‘Hi J, Sorry missed ya. Tired, spent night on another floor. Phone’s dead - see ya later. Heart, K.’ She affixed the note on Jane’s keyboard where she’d be sure not to miss it. Then went to Alex’s desk and filled her pockets with four granola bars and two juices, leaving him an I.O.U. note with a ‘K’ and smiley face. She exited the area as rapidly as she entered it, hoping not to be noticed by anyone.

The elevator dinged and opened up to the 38th floor lobby where Kat stood in her white robe and pants. “Well hello there, young lady,” a tall, lanky security guard greeted her.

“Good morning, Tom.” Kat got into the lift with her hands full, holding the two large plastic coffee mugs.

“Allow me to get that for you,” Tom insisted, leaning forward towards the elevator knobs.

“Um, 31 please.” She watched the night watchman press the button she requested and turn to face her. She wasn’t in the mood for small-talk, especially in such a confined space, but it was inevitable. The man was probably starved for company.

“So, you are one of a handful that got stranded in Safford last night. Hope you were able to rest comfortably and keep warm.”

Kat smiled, “Yep, I found a good spot.”

“There’s a group of eight folks from Accounting also in the building. They apparently had a late afternoon meeting yesterday, didn’t heed the warnings about the approaching storm. You are the only other employee from Scarlet that I’ve ran across today.”

“Oh? Jane Sloan, from my floor, is also around here someplace...as is our in-house photographer, Adena El-Amin. I’m taking coffee to share with Adena in our studio now.”

“Well that’s mighty kind of you. Haven’t seen Miss Jane, but I’m sure she’s safe someplace. No one has left the premises all night.”

The elevator stopped on the 31st floor and Kat stepped out, grateful for the quick ride. The guard reached over and held the door open, “Just so you know, we will make an announcement on the building’s P.A. when we get the all clear and it’s safe to evacuate the building...so you all can go on home. Public Works is moving quickly on street cleanings, but they have yet to get anywhere near our building. The metro is running now, so we are told.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan. Bye Tom, have a good day.” Kat heard the thump of the elevator closing behind her. She let out a sigh and went back inside the studio. She handed the goods to Adena, then turned on the radio that was kept near the bed to a smooth FM station, undressed and got back into bed, snuggling close for warmth. The two women indulged is their coffees and granola bars, enjoying each other’s company.

\- - - - -  
“OH MY GOD!!” A high pitch voice gasped and startled the two sleeping women. Kat darted up in time to see the back of someone’s leg running behind the black curtain that shielded the bed, while Adena pulled the comforter over her head to hide.

“What the fuck, WAIT!” Kat shouted, as she fell out of bed and threw on the cotton robe on the floor. She pulled back the curtain and peered her head around, coming eye-to-eye with the shocked visitor who was standing across the dimly lit room, “Jane?!”

Jane had her hand covering her mouth and was visibly shaken. “I’m...I’m so sorry...Tom told me you were in here with Adena having coffee...didn’t mean to...”

“Jane...is okay,” Adena acknowledged from behind the drape.

Kat laced her robe closed and padded over to Jane’s side, nodding her head vigorously, “Jane...it’s okay...it’s okay, you didn’t know.” Kat held a panicked Jane by the forearm and pulled her out into the hallway to talk.

The smaller woman shrugged off Kat’s hold and pointed her index finger at her, “Fuck Kat, I was VERY concerned about you all last night! I sent you like 20 texts...why didn’t you reply? Jane extended her hand up, with the palm of her hand facing her friend, stopping Kat from answering the question. “Oh nooo, forget that. I now know EXACTLY why you didn’t answer, you were too busy screw- -“ Jane stopped and crossed her arms, pacing the floor. “Shit Kat, you should have messaged me. I didn’t know she was also stuck in the building. I could have avoided making an absolute ass of myself...walking in on you and Adena NAKED IN A BED! The short brunette shouted with her eyes bulging. “Adena probably hates me.”

“Oh come now, don’t be so fricking melodramatic. Adena doesn’t hate you.” Jane stopped pacing and Kat let out a sigh, looking down at Jane’s feet with hands in her robe pockets, “You are right Tiny Jane, I’m sorry. I should have messaged you so you wouldn’t worry all night. That was inconsiderate of me and our friendship. But...my phone was about to die and I got side-tracked when I bumped into Adena in the bathroom.” Kat lifted her head up and continued, “There were M&M’s and Doritos...and, one thing led to another...and?” Kat waited a few seconds then her eyes met Jane’s.

“Oh god, the dreaded M&M’s and Doritos aphrodisiac, huh?” Jane sarcastically stated, staring at Kat before mutually breaking out into hysterical laughter.

“Oh-emm-gee! You friggin dawg! Where’s Sutton when we need her...she would have loved to see this.” Jane reached over and high-fived her friend. “Tell me everything...well not everything. Just how this happened.”

\- - - - -  
Kat spent a good twenty minutes talking to Jane in the empty hall, then convinced her to go back inside the studio. Adena had gotten out of bed and had dressed, hijab neatly covering her hair again. The awkwardness dissipated quickly between the threesome, and soon they were laughing together. Three plus-hours later a voice came over the building’s intercom, giving them the all clear message they had been waiting to hear. They all packed up their stuff and headed to the building's lobby, together trudging carefully through icy sidewalks to the nearby subway station.

Once bellow street level, Adena stopped in the mezzanine to dig through her purse for her MetroCard. “I’ll meet you down by the train, Jane,” Kat informed her friend, with a smile.

“Okay, toodles Adena,” the women waved at each other and Jane went through the turnstiles, disappearing into the sparse crowd.

Kat approached Adena knowing she was headed in a different direction towards Brooklyn. “Sooo...guess this is goodbye for now,” Kat said shyly, eyes twinkling in the florescent lights.

“I will see you tomorrow, no? Is only Thursday afternoon and they will probably have the City up and running by Friday morning,” Adena softly smiled and answered.

“Yeah...good old public works,” Kat joked, fumbling with her purse strap, before getting a more serious expression on her face. “Adena, it felt like old times with you last night. It...it was really nice. I’m so glad you returned to New York and work at Scarlet now.”

Adena’s eyes lit up and she nodded, “Me too, and last night was very nice for me also. Thank you for all the snacks and great company, Kat.” She extended her hand forward and briefly rubbed Kat’s arm. As she let go, Kat intercepted her hand and pulled her forward into a hug, whispering close to her ear.

“Adena, I never stopped loving you either.” Kat took a deep breath and paused to let Adena’s mind catch up with what she had just said, then continued, “I want to be your girlfriend again...if you’ll have me.”

Kat felt Adena tug at the back of her parka, tightening her arms around her, and heard a sniffle. She whispered something in Farsi under her ear, that Kat could not understand, then, “I want that so much, Kat. I still love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, TBT, nor FF. All mistakes are mine or autocorrect’s. Thank you for taking the time to read my fics and for all the kind kudos.


End file.
